


A Drink To Calm The Nerves

by obsessivechild



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 18 year old Dan, 2009, 2009 Phan, 22 year old Phil, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Parties, Party, Shy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a big crush on a guy he has recently met and when that guy invites him to a "party", nerves settle in Dan's stomach. Phil's just so nice to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink To Calm The Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Drink To Calm The Nerves/泛此忘憂物](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305103) by [atori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atori/pseuds/atori), [obsessivechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild)



> Okay, so last weekend I had my first experience of getting really tipsy/slightly drunk (okay, quite drunk). And naturally I'm going to write a oneshot about Dan getting drunk because come on, why the hell not? And it's set in 2009 because 2009 Phan is life tbh.  
> I've included some of my own experiences from my drunken night as well.
> 
> Also, I know none of the facts are right. Sorry.

Dan was a little nervous. He had never met any of Phil's friends before and he knew that he was definitely going to be the youngest there.

When Phil had first invited him, he had almost declined. He and Phil had only met in person for the first time a few months ago. And Dan was confused.

He knew he liked Phil but that was _all_ he knew. Phil had left hints about his feelings but hadn't properly outright said them yet. Dan wanted Phil to maybe initiate a proper relationship because well, he kinda really liked Phil.

Phil was older though. A _lot_ older. Okay, maybe not that much older but he was twenty-two and Dan had only just turned eighteen this year.

When Dan had mentioned Phil to some of his friends, they had acted like it was so weird that he was friends with someone older than them. He didn't understand what was wrong with that though.

Phil was a really nice guy and he didn't _seem_ that much older. You could definitely tell he was though by some of the things he would say, whether they were really smart or mature, or the way he sometimes nurtured Dan as if was a child. Not in a mean way, just in an... _adoring_ way.

So when Phil had casually invited Dan to a party at one of Phil's older, twenty-something year old friends' house, Dan was a little unsure. He was mainly a little frustrated that nothing official had happened between them yet. He had thought Phil was going to ask him a _different_ question...

It was still early days though and although they had met online _ages_ ago, they had only met in person two months ago. Dan needed to let things happen, _if they were going to_ , in their own time.

He was a little worried about only knowing Phil at the party but he agreed to go because _who passes up free alcohol?_

His mum was fine with him getting the train to Manchester to stay with Phil for the weekend. Even though Dan was eighteen, his mum didn't really approve of him drinking. So Phil said he could stay Saturday night and most of Sunday to sober up.

That was another thing that reminded Dan how much older Phil was: Phil had his _own_ flat. He lived by _himself_ in a _flat_ in _Manchester_. He was practically a proper adult. Whereas, Dan still lived with his parents and still had to choose a course to study at University. He was a child.

Phil was already outside the train station when Dan arrived in Manchester. This little exchange had happened many times now and it still reminded Dan of the first time they had met. Whenever he remembered that encounter, he suddenly felt nearly as nervous as he had that day. Which was stupid because there was nothing to be nervous about. It was just Phil.

Phil's smile was just as big as it usually was when they saw each other and he pulled Dan into a hug, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan had to go slightly onto his toes to participate more in the hug as Phil had a couple of inches on top of him.

"How was the journey?" Phil asked as they pulled away, automatically taking Dan's backpack from him and slinging it over his shoulder.

Dan shrugged in response. "It was alright." And they started walking to Phil's flat.

Phil didn't live far from the station but you did have to go up a bunch of stairs to get to his flat. Dan hated those stairs and often wondered how Phil put up with them day after day.

Dan had only stayed at Phil's flat twice as Phil had only just moved in but other than the stairs, he liked it there. He sometimes found himself daydreaming about running away and living with Phil. Although, Phil probably wouldn't want him there.

Phil was saying how they hadn't seen each other for over two weeks and Dan kind of wanted him to stop talking. Dan was _very_ aware how long it had been since they had last been in each other's company and he had practically been _pining_ for Phil ever since.

Of course, Phil knew nothing of how much Dan had missed him and Dan had initially planned to keep it that way. But as soon as he had seen Phil standing there with that goofy smile on his face, he knew he had to tell him.

Phil placed Dan's bag down on the floor next to the breakfast bar and asked Dan something. _Wait, what was he asking?_

"Hm? What?" Dan pulled himself out of his thoughts.

Phil chuckled in response and that made Dan's cheeks tint pink. "I said," Phil repeated, "Did you want a drink?"

"Oh," Dan said dumbly before dropping himself onto the sofa. "Uh yeah sure."

As Phil pulled out some glasses, Dan tried to talk himself into telling Phil something, _anything_. In the end, he mumbled out, "I've uh... I've missed you."

Phil was suddenly standing in front of him, holding two glasses of water. "We talked yesterday," He smiled and handed Dan his glass.

Dan took it and looked down shyly. "That was over Skype... I meant... Never mind."

He felt the sofa move slightly as Phil sat down next to him. "I've missed you too," He replied after a few moments and you could hear the smile in his voice.

Dan couldn't ignore the slightly giddy feeling that rose up when he heard that. He looked at Phil again.

Phil was smiling that smile he always smiled at Dan and Dan couldn't help but smile shyly back. He wanted to say something else but he wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"So uh," Phil was the one to eventually break the silence, "We're going over to Chris' at seven. He said that the party doesn't have a specific end time so I guess we'll leave when we feel like it."

Dan nodded slightly in reply, looking back down at the glass in his hand. He was starting to feel nervous again.

Phil seemed to sense his uneasiness because he added, "There won't be that many people. I'm pretty sure Chris doesn't have that many friends."

"Okay." Dan knew he would be fine as soon as he got some alcohol in him. He wasn't a big drinker but that was only because he never had the opportunity to do so.

He wondered if Phil was the type of person to get drunk and if he did, _what_ kind of drunk he was. Dan knew that he was a mix. He often had moments of being emotional but he was mainly giggly and didn't have control over anything he would say.

"Do you want to play Mario Cart or something until we have to go? I'll let you be Yoshi." And there you have it. Phil may as well be eighteen too.

Dan smirked at him. "Yeah, okay."

 

~

 

"Are you ready, Dan?"

Dan looked back at himself in the bathroom mirror and fiddled with his fringe a little. His hands were shaking slightly.

He had changed into a plain grey t-shirt and borrowed some of Phil's Lynx aftershave. It had a slightly musky smell and it reminded him of Phil _way_ too much. It was almost overwhelming.

When he had finished messing with his hair, he went back out into the living room.

If you looked out of the window, you could see just how dark it was already. Dan had never told Phil, but Manchester at night scared him a little.

Dan sat down on the sofa and pulled his shoes on. He didn't notice when Phil entered the room, not until he looked up again to see Phil smiling down at him.

Dan suddenly felt very self conscious as he tried to smile back. Phil looked good, like, _really_ good. He was wearing a buttoned down shirt with his ever present black jeans and if Dan was being honest, he was staring a little.

"Ready to go?" Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan's awestruck face.

Dan just nodded, having lost his voice the moment his eyes had landed on Phil.

Phil smiled in response before pulling on his jacket and heading to the front door. Dan quickly followed suit and grabbed his hoodie.

Soon, they were walking down the road towards Phil's friend's place. Phil had mentioned earlier that day that Chris' flat was only around the corner.

Dan suddenly felt really young again. This was another guy who lived without his parents in a flat in Manchester.

The walk to Chris' was silent. If Dan wasn't mistaken, he was sure there was a mutual feeling of nervousness between them. What was Phil's reason for being nervous? Maybe he didn't do well in social situations either.

The butterflies in Dan's stomach were in danger of flying up through his throat by the time they reached the flat. You could hear a faint humming of music behind the door.

Phil knocked and they waited until the door swung open and a guy with short, brown hair and a grin on his face stood there. "Phil!" He almost yelled and pulled Phil into a massive hug.

Dan stood there awkwardly as the embrace took place, not quite sure what to do. When it finally ended, both the men were looking at him and Dan felt even worse.

"So is this..." The guy gave Phil a look that Phil seemed to understand because he smiled and nodded, looking at the floor.

"Yeah uh..." Phil cleared his throat a little, "This is Dan."

Dan smiled a little at the guy in response, still feeling awkward as fuck.

"I'm Chris," Chris held out a hand for Dan to shake but then pulled it away in a psyche and smirked. How was this guy in his twenties?

Dan narrowed his eyes at him. "Nice to meet you."

Chris wasn't really paying attention though. He was giving Phil another look which was turning Phil's face redder and redder.

"Can we come in then?" Phil finally cracked, his voice slightly louder than it had been previously.

Chris was grinning away. "Yeah, come on in. We have plenty of booze."

That was all the incentive Dan needed.

He and Phil entered the flat and were herded through into the living room by Chris. 

Dan was glad to find that there actually weren't that many people in there. There were only about nine or ten, including them. Why did Dan think it was going to be full-blown party anyway? Phil wasn't that kind of guy.

"Guys!" Chris attracted everyone's attention. The people in the room, who were sat either on the two sofas or on the floor, looked over to the three.

"Most of you know Phil," Chris gestured towards Phil and then to Dan, "And this is his," He shared a look with Phil, "Uh...Dan."

Dan felt embarrassed just standing there with all those people staring at him.

"You guys want a drink?" Chris turned to them.

Phil looked at Dan and Dan nodded at them, wanting something to calm his nerves.

Three hours later, Dan was gone. Like, _properly_ drunk. 

It hadn't exactly taken much to floor him and he was past caring that he was a lightweight.

After about three beers, he was easily talking to everyone in the room. They all called him cute because he was at least four years younger than most of them but he didn't care. It was kinda nice being the centre of attention. Well, tipsy Dan enjoyed it anyway.

By the time Dan was properly hammered, everyone else more or less was too. There were, of course, a couple of sensible drinkers who stayed just about sober. Dan wasn't one of them.

"Holy fuck!" Dan suddenly noticed something, "I cut my finger!"

He had a small cut on his right index finger that was bleeding a little bit. He had no idea how he had gotten it.

"How?!" One of the girls yelled back, equally as surprised.

Dan looked up to see most of them looking at him. "I don't know!" He shrugged before sucking the blood away.

"Phil! Phil! Phil!" Chris, who was lying on the floor, started shaking Phil's arm.

Phil was leant against the edge of one of the sofas, next to Chris on the floor. He looked down. "What?"

"Dan hurt his finger! Kiss it better!"

Dan looked up after hearing this. He watched the confusion etch across Phil's face and laughed loudly.

Phil looked at him and said, "His finger's fine. It doesn't need a kiss."

"It doesn't hurt! It should but it doesn't!" Dan declared, poking the cut.

"That's alcohol for you, Dan," One of the more sober guys laughed.

Dan wasn't really listening anymore though. He was entertaining himself by slowly sliding off the sofa and onto the floor next to Phil.

Chris swore and moved out of the way, jumping on one of the guys on the other sofa.

Phil watched Dan and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him sliding down.

When Dan was sat next to him, he looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, Dan," Phil smirked before drinking some more of his beer.

"Hi, Phil," Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder and nuzzled him with his hair.

Phil giggled and tried to swat Dan away. "Dan! That tickles!"

That just encouraged Dan even more. He sat up properly and lunged forward, tickling Phil under his arms.

Phil started laughing loudly, attempting to move away from Dan. "Dan! Stop!"

Dan wouldn't stop though. He was laughing at Phil's laugh and moving closer every time Phil tried to move away.

In the end, Phil fell back onto the floor and consequently, Dan fell practically on top of him.

"Oh my _God!_ Get a room!" Chris laughed from one of the sofas he had ended up on.

Dan stopped then and just looked down at Phil. Phil had stopped laughing and had gone red.

"Hey, Dan! We found a plaster for your finger!" One of the girls suddenly called over.

Dan silently got up and went over to them, looking over his shoulder at Phil on the way.

Phil quickly sat up properly again and excused himself to the bathroom. He was feeling way too embarrassed.

By the time Phil came back, Dan was lay on three of the girls' laps on one of the sofa. Chris was still sat on the other with the two guys and the last girl. It was a bit of a squash but they looked comfy.

Phil sat back down on the floor, picking up his beer bottle again. He ended up sitting up against one of the arms of the nearest sofa. And that happened to be next to Dan's head.

"Phil!" Dan's face lit up when he saw Phil sit down below him, "How are you?!"

Phil looked up and giggled a little. "I'm good, Dan. How are you?"

"I'm super good now," Dan was grinning. He had definitely drank the most out of everyone. "Before, I was sad and stuff but now I'm good."

Phil frowned and turned around a little more so he could see him better. "Why were you sad?"

Dan shrugged as best as he could while lying down. "Because I missed you, Silly! But now, you're here! So I don't need to miss you anymore."

Phil couldn't help but smile at him. "You're cute, Dan. I missed you too. Like... A _lot_."

Dan grinned widely and awkwardly reached out a hand.

Phil took it and laced his fingers through Dan's. It was a weird angle but it felt nice.

"Aw! You two are really cute!" The girl who's lap Dan's head was resting on giggled at them.

Dan looked at her and said, "Phil's really cute! He's my best friend. Did you know that, Phil?" He looked back down at him. "You're my best friend."

Phil looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked.

Dan nodded enthusiastically.

"You're my best friend too, Dan." Phil smiled lazily up at him. He hadn't expected Dan to be so talkative and open when he was drunk but it was a nice surprise.

"I need another drink!" Dan declared. He practically fell onto the floor while trying to get up, dropping Phil's hand along the way.

"You alright, Dan?" Chris called over as Dan stumbled to his feet.

Dan gave him the thumbs up and then made his way into the kitchen for more alcohol. He loved walking when he was drunk. Everything was spinning but it wasn't at the same time. It was a pretty disorientated feeling.

When Dan entered the kitchen, he almost fell over and managed to catch himself on the table. He stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh my God..." He mumbled, "I just flew."

He quickly turned and almost ran back into the living room. "Guys! I flew!"

Everyone looked at him and frowned. A couple of them started giggling. 

"Okay, Dan, maybe no more alcohol for you," Chris got up and shut the kitchen door to show it was off limits.

"Aw," Dan pouted and dropped down onto the floor, next to Phil again.

Phil, who had closed his eyes, opened them when Dan sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Phil frowned at Dan's sorrowful expression.

"I don't know." Tears were making their way down Dan's face. He didn't understand. He was fine a few minutes ago.

"Oh no, Dan, don't cry!" Phil looked worried and started wiping away some of Dan's tears.

Dan just shook his head. "I think..." He sniffed, looking Phil in the eyes, "I think it's because I missed you so much."

Affection appeared in Phil's eyes and he pulled Dan into a hug. "I missed you too."

They sat like that for a short while, Dan crying on Phil's shoulder and Phil stroking his back soothingly.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, Dan was okay. Actually, he was in a good mood again. Jeez, drinking could be such an emotional rollercoaster.

They pulled apart again and all signs that Dan had been crying had been erased.

"Guess what, Phil," Dan grinned at him.

The others were arguing about what film to put on but Dan wasn't paying attention. He could watch films anytime. Right now, he wanted to spend time with Phil.

Phil thought for a moment before giving up and saying, "What?"

Dan had a goofy grin on his face and it made Phil giggle at him. He was cute.

"You're really cool!" Dan eventually said, "I was always too scared to talk to you but I'm glad I did because now I can see you and we can hang out and stuff!"

Phil nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you talked to me too. You're one of my favourite people, Dan."

Dan smiled even wider, if that was possible, and rested his head against Phil's shoulder. "I love your smile and your laugh and your hair and everything about you," Dan whispered.

Phil moved slightly so he could wrap an arm around Dan's shoulders. "I love everything about you too," He rested his head against Dan's.

Dan's arms snaked around Phil's waist until he was holding himself to him. He couldn't stop the giddy feeling from rising up again.

The others had settled on watching Mean Girls for some reason and were talking loudly about it, paying no attention to the cuddlers on the floor.

"Dan, you're really cute," Phil suddenly said and squeezed him a bit more.

Dan blushed at the comment and looked up at Phil. Why was he so pretty?

Phil was smiling nervously at him. He reached down and fixed a bit of Dan's fringe.

Dan watched him silently, suddenly overwhelmed by everything he wanted to say to Phil. And sadly, because Dan had drunk quite a lot, he didn't know how to shut his mouth.

"I really like you, Phil. You're my first ever best friend."

Phil's smile grew and he rested his hand on the side of Dan's face, stroking his hair with his fingers. "I really like you too, Dan."

Dan suddenly put on a more serious expression. "I have a secret though," He said shyly.

"What is it?" Phil asked, intrigued.

Dan giggled nervously before looking behind them to see that the others were quoting the film and laughing at the jokes like it was the funniest shit ever.

He looked back at Phil and cupped his mouth with his hands and leant closer to Phil's ear. He then whispered, "I want to be your boyfriend _and_ your best friend and I really want to kiss you."

He then pulled away and assessed Phil's reaction.

Phil's face was thoughtful with a small smile and a blush in his cheeks. Dan wasn't too sure what to make of that.

"You want to kiss me?" Phil eventually giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Apparently, he found that fact hilarious.

"I've always wanted to kiss you," Dan rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing ever. At least, to _him_ it was.

Phil pulled his hand away slowly and you could tell he was trying not to smile and failing.

Suddenly, Dan was hit with a wave of regret and he opened his mouth to mumble out more crap when Phil quickly leant in and pressed his lips to Dan's.

It took a few seconds for Dan's brain to comprehend what was actually happening and when he realised, he awkwardly grabbed Phil's face to pull him closer even though they were already pretty close.

If either Dan or Phil were mentally able at that moment, they would realise that having their first kiss at a friend's house in front of everyone while they were drunk wasn't the best idea. But of course, they didn't give a shit.

It wasn't like the others could see them anyway. They were almost round the side of one of the sofas. And everyone else was preoccupied with hissing at Regina George anyway.

The kiss was definitely the definition of sloppy. Dan was so eager, he was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. Phil didn't seem to mind which just showed how much he had drank as well.

After a few long moments, Phil pulled away and rested his forehead against Dan's, breathing deeply. "I want you to be my boyfriend too," He gasped out.

Dan started giggling just _because_ and soon, Phil joined in.

"What's so funny down there?" Chris asked from the sofa, looking over to them. When he saw they had they arms wrapped each other and their heads close together, he decided not to press for details and looked at the TV again.

Phil started fiddling with Dan's hair again, watching the different strands move between his fingers.

He was aware that Dan was staring at him. He had run out of things to say though.

"Can I kiss you again?" Dan eventually murmured, eyes wide and lip quivering slightly.

Phil finally met his eyes and nodded, a smile playing on his lips. He leant in and kissed him again. The kiss was a bit softer this time which wasn't hard given the last one.

Dan smiled against the kiss and attempted to move onto Phil's lap but it didn't really work and he ended up with one knee in between Phil's legs and the other slung over Phil's left leg.

They both started laughing at the failed attempt and Dan dropped his head against Phil's chest, cuddling into him. Phil wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him back.

The next thing they knew, it was the early hours of the next morning. And by early, I mean eight am.

Phil was the first to wake. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and yawned.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Someone called down to him.

Phil groaned in response and placed a hand to his head. He was on the verge of a headache.

Chris was grinning down at him, a cup of tea in his hand.

"What time is it?" Was Phil's first attempt at speech. His voice was slightly croaky and he knew he should have drank more water last night.

"Nearly half eight," Chris glanced at his watch and then back down, "How's Dan?"

At the mention of his name, Dan seemed to stir. "Dan's good," He groaned, cuddling into Phil more.

"I can see that," Chris grinned at Phil.

Phil turned slightly red as he placed his arm back around Dan. He was a little embarrassed but Dan was warm and it was cold on the floor.

"What did you two get up to last night then? By the time everyone got up to go, we saw you guys had passed out and well... Here you are now. I didn't want to wake you guys. You looked comfy," Chris sat down on the sofa next to them.

"I'm very comfy," Dan said into Phil's chest.

Chris sent Phil a smirk and got up again, heading to the kitchen. "Want a coffee?"

"I think we'll go home soon," Phil said, glancing down at Dan.

Dan nodded. He was nervous about being alone with Phil and already regretting the way he had acted last night. What if Phil didn't actually feel the same way?

Dan sat up properly and let go of Phil, instantly looking away out of embarrassment.

Phil didn't help matters by fiddling with his fringe again, putting it in place before sorting his own out.

Dan watched him as he sorted it and instantly had the urge to run his fingers through the black strands.

 

~

 

"It was nice seeing you, Philip," Chris hugged him tightly before turning to Dan, "And nice meeting you, Dan! Phil never shuts up about you."

" _Chris!_ " Phil's eyes widened and his voice ended up being nearly a whole octave higher than usual.

Dan couldn't help but smile at that.

"Okay, let's go," Phil went out the front door, face flushed out of embarrassment, "Thanks for having us, Chris."

"It's no problem," Chris winked at Dan.

Dan blushed and nodded slightly before following Phil outside.

It definitely had been a night to remember.

 

~

 

The walk back was silent. Dan was lucky in the fact that he rarely suffered from hangovers. Probably because he was still young.

The problem was, Phil was too quiet and it was starting to worry Dan. He really shouldn't have said anything last night.

Before Dan could freak out too much, Phil suddenly reached out and took his hand for the remaining walk to his flat.

Dan smiled at their intertwined hands and that managed to calm him down a bit.

By the time they reached the building Phil's flat resided in, Phil stopped walking and looked at the younger one.

"I guess we should have a talk when we get in..." He seemed nervous.

"Uh yeah," Dan agreed shyly, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Phil's smile was the only thing reassuring Dan at this moment in time.

"Why don't," Phil was suddenly moving closer and stroking Dan's cheek with his free hand, "We put a film on, order some Chinese and grab the bed covers and put them on the sofa?"

A smile spread across Dan's face. "Chinese? It's nine in the morning."

"Yeah, well, we missed Dinner last night and Breakfast this morning. You up for it?" Phil smiled and nodded towards the building.

Dan nodded, his grin showing no signs of leaving. "I like that idea. Um... Maybe I could stay an extra day?" He tried not to sound too hopeful but he couldn't help it.

Phil smiled even more. "I'd love that. If uh... If your mum's okay with that," He fixed Dan's fringe again.

Dan rolled his eyes. Phil didn't need to remind him how much younger he was.

"My mum will have to be okay with it because I'm staying."

Phil leant in even more and hesitantly stopped just in front of Dan's face.

"Can I just ask..." Phil licked his lips, "Did you actually want to kiss me last night or-"

"Of course I did. Hence the reason I _did_ kiss you," Dan laughed a little, adding a blush.

"Well yeah... But you also thought you had flown at one point."

Dan frowned and then laughed as he remembered. "Oh, fuck," He looked down, "I was completely pissed, wasn't I?"

Phil nodded, "Yeah... That's why I uh... That's why I was wondering if you didn't actually want to kiss me. Are you sure you-"

Dan cut him off by wrapping his arms around his neck, going onto his toes and kissing him.

Phil made a surprised noise in response but soon kissed him back and placed his hands on his waist.

After a few moments, he pulled back and whispered, "Maybe we should go inside... We're kinda in the middle of the pavement still..."

Dan giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, alright. What film did you want to put on?"

Grinning, Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door of the building, towards those terror stairs of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I actually did think I'd flown when I almost fell over but since then, I have actually flown so now it's true haha. (I was thrown up in the air at acrobalance). Being drunk is fun lmao


End file.
